falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Prymitywne Plemię
Lokalizacja Niezgodność rozbiegówki z drugą sekcją. Jedyną inforacją o lokalizacji wioski Sulika jest to co powiedział on sam - odległość w miesiącach (sic!) wędrówki do Klamath oraz położenie nad oceanem. Proponowne w modyfikcajch położenie jest pomysłem autorów modyfikacji (i nie jest kanoniczne). W mojej ocenie kilka miesięcy nawet zygzakującej wędrówki lokuje wioskę Sulika raczej poza mapą. --dotz (dyskusja) 15:53, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) {771}{slk45}{The tribe's home is next to Great Salt Water. Two moons from here, fren. --dotz (dyskusja) 16:02, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Nazwa Znamienne, że nie będąca nazwą własną nazwa lokacji nie została przetłumaczona (por. kontrowersyjne tłumaczenie przez autorów polonizacji nazw własnych lokacji umieszczonych w grze - najwyraźniej swoisty "polski kanon" Fallouta). --dotz (dyskusja) 15:53, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) :Re: "Prymitywne Plemię". A inne plemiona nie były prymitywne? Jakoś po wizycie w wiosce Sulika nie mam przeświadczenia, że jego ziomkowie to jakieś szczególne prymitywy. Wolimy wierne tłumaczenia a nie sensowne? (moja propozycja to: wioska/plemię Sulika). I po co w nazwie plemię z wielkiej litery - kreujemuy nazwę własną (zresztą używaną niekonsekwentnie - por sekcja "Wystęowanie")? --dotz (dyskusja) 06:04, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) :Zgadzam się, nazwa prymitywne plemię może określać wiele plemion, lecz takie wątpliwości zgłoś również angolom, bo u nich "primitive tribe" znaczy właśnie prymitywne plemię. O ile jakakolwiek organizacja nie wplata imion w swoją nazwę (np. Strażnicy Reilly), to staramy się ich tam nie wkładać. Odnośnie literówki w występowaniu, przyznaję że zrobiłem drobny błąd, ale go po prostu nie zauważyłem. Przy dużych literach spójrz na inne strony, np. Rivet City. Ponadto, jeśli widzisz błędy, to zamiast opisywać je na stronie dyskusji po prostu je popraw, bo tak działa wikia.Krypciak970 (dyskusja) 15:57, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Zamiast komentowania zapraszam do edytowania. Nikt tego nie przetłumaczył na polski bo ta lokacja została wycięta z gry. Ale to jest wikia. Encyklopedia. Staramy się spalszczać wszystko, ktoś musi to zrobić. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 16:11, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) ::# Inaczej niż zrobili to autorzy polonizacji Fallout 2 nazw własnych (np. miast) nie tłumaczy się. (re: Staramy się spalszczać wszystko..., spolszczać, chyba że posługujemy się językiem polskawym :) ::# Ponieważ lokacja pn. "Primitive Tribe" nie została spolonizowana, to wyjścia są trzy: (1) przetłumaczyć nazwę wprost - co zostało zrobione, kreatywność 0, (2) pozostawić nazwę oryginalną - odwaga cywilna nie ingerowania w kanon, (3) dokonać sensownego przekładu. ::# Skoro przyjęliśmy, że "Primitive Tribe" nie jest nazwą własną plemienia Sulika, to pisanie jej z wielkiej litery jest kalką z j. angielskiego, a nie prawidłową polską pisownią. ::# re: zaproszenie do edytowania - raczej zaprzestałem udzielać się w Fallout Wiki and Co; trudno mi oczywiście przejść obojętnie obok baboli, ale przy zbyt dużej ich ilości czuję się bezsilny, pukam trochę tutaj, bo mam drobną zagwozdkę z grą, o czym dalej: ::# do bliższej współpracy może mnie zachęcić pomoc w określeniu, kto lepiej strzela (small guns) - Lenny, czy Myron - jak chcecie to macie quest - wolałbym finalną odpowiedź, ale jakoś satysfkacjnować mnie będzie wskazanie programu do ekstrakcji danych RNPC (bo link podany w Biblii jest nieaktualny). ::# do szerszego edytowania zniechęca mnie też czas teraźniejszy, w jakim opisywane są zdarzenia z gry (por. Honorverse Wiki, gdzie posługujemy się przeszłym; tak wiem, że w anglojęzycznej Fallout Wiki obowiązuje czas teraźniejszy). ::# prawdziwy krytyk cnoty się nie boi i realizując swój statutowy cel, korzysta ze stron dyskusji artykułów, które właśnie do tego są przenaczone. to tyle--dotz (dyskusja) 18:23, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Stopień wycięcia. EPA była gotowa, tylko schowana. Czy ktoś sprawdził, czy PTribe widać w menu CTRL+R, czy też jest to pełna kreacja modderów, pod wpływem drobnej wzmianki w plikach tekstowych? --dotz (dyskusja) 19:52, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) :(potrzebna niezmodowana gra)--dotz (dyskusja) 20:04, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Twoje argumenty są sensowne i być może tak jest lepiej, ale po co się od razu rzucasz? Ten sarkazm jest niepotrzebny. Udowadniasz swoją teze, ok ale jeżeli masz zamiar robić tak we wszystkich wypadkach to wiedz, że tutaj jest jakiś porządek. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:36, wrz 6, 2012 (UTC) I uprzedze Twoją wiadomość, że nie wyjaśniłem do końca o co mi chodzi. Nie pozwole na znieważanie innych użytkowników w tym administratorów. Wszystko można wyjaśnić normalnym językiem. A błędy popełnia każdy, Ty też. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:50, wrz 6, 2012 (UTC) ECELVPAT.MSG - duchy --dotz (dyskusja) 20:26, paź 5, 2012 (UTC) NIKT MNIE NIE POWSTRZYMA Informuję, że nazwa primitive tribe została oficjalnie przełożona przez kryptę na język polski. Mamy patent. Ktoś musi to kiedyś przetłumaczyć. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 16:12, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) Spapugowałeś moje tłumaczenie. Ale nie dam tu swojego aby nie rozpocząć wojny edycyjnej. :D K970 (dyskusja) 21:23, paź 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie spapugowałem. Masz na to patenta. Każdy translator by tak przetłumaczył :D Daje zielone światło dla spalszczania rzeczy niespolszczonych. Nidu22 (dyskusja) 14:56, paź 30, 2012 (UTC)